The little things that mean so much
by yo tadaiima
Summary: Ray ponders about how he first setted out to melt the ice of a certain scarlet-eyed Phoenix...RayKai
1. Ray's POV

**A/N:** YO ! this is just a spur of the moment thing that I thought up during school today. I was kinda depressed and decided to write down some thoughts when all of a sudden. Poop! I thought, "Why not write this into a fanfiction instead? I mean…it does kinda suite our dear little Kai-chan ne?"

So yeah, here I am, trying to twist what was originally meant to be a diary entry (though I don't have a dairy) into a hopefully angsty but sweet little ficcie for our beloved Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. (Sniffs miserably)

* * *

**The little things that mean so much.

* * *

_People say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul._**

I never used to believe it until just recently....

You used to distance yourself from us, snapped at us and ignore us constantly. You used to do everything within your power to get away from us, to make us believe that you despise our company.

You used to say that you hate us....

_Actions speak louder than words….yet the heart always speak the truth…._

Your action shows that you despise us, but your eyes always say otherwise….

I guess that was the only reason that I tolerated your cold demeanor.

I could always see it. The small sparkle in your eyes every time one of us talks to you. The lighter atmosphere around your presence every time one of us invites you to join in on something. The small yet happy smile every time we ask about your being.

You needed the little things that we gave you. The little attention and care that you received, and you knew it. Though you'd no doubt deny it if I had asked you, but I was glad that we helped all the same.

I could tell that you cherish all the times we involved you in our activities, be it a conversation, or a trip to the theaters, I know that you enjoyed it and truthfully, I cherished them too. Just being able to see that small bit a of excitement in your eyes at being a part of our group and doing something with us. Just seeing that you were happy and for once, carefree, was enough to make my heart soften with joy.

Life hasn't treated you fairly, that much I knew. Your childhood had been snatched away from you, and so has your innocence as a child. You were forced to grow too quickly, without the care and love you should have received.

I remembered the reaction the team and I had when you gathered enough courage to drop your pride and asked us how it felt to be loved and cared. There was no sorrow or regret in those crimson depths then, only a feeling of pure curiosity.

It was then that the team and I had agreed to do everything in our power to make sure that you got back what you had lost.

You hadn't made it easy for us. Heck! You never do! But I can tell that we're succeeding. Little by little, the ice was melting.

I must say though that I was quite surprised at how much our little attention had meant to you. I remember this one time, when the all the teams had a reunion. Everybody was there, the All Stars, Majestics, White Tigers, and to everyone's surprise, the Dark Bladers too. The Demolition Boys were no where in sight. No body knew what became of them after the World Champions.

It was Five days later, when I went out into the garden to get some air and escape from the party for a while that I saw you.

I remember it clearly; there you were, seated with your back against a tree and facing the moon. What had me shocked was the way you were seated. Your knees were pulled to your chest in a very childlike manner and your eyes were miserably staring at the grass in front of you.

I had rushed to your side immediately to see what was wrong and what happened next had shocked me to no end. You had lifted your head and gazed at me openly, not hiding anything you were feeling inside. The words you had whispered then had next made tears rush to my eyes.

"Why don't you guys talk to me anymore?"

It was said in such a sad and desperate manner that I had almost cried right there and then.. Gazing into your crimson orbs, I had suddenly realized that indeed, neither the team nor I had spoken to you since the other teams had arrived. We had been so busy with our own affairs that we had completely forgotten about you.

The guilt I had felt then was unbelievable. I had left the one person I had sworn to help all by himself with no excuse what-so-ever.

I wasn't sure what had happened next, but I had pulled you into a tight hug and immediately began apologizing for ignoring you for so long. What really had me surprised was that you didn't push me away, nor had you struggled against me. All you did was give a sigh and snuggled into the embrace. It seemed like you needed the comfort and I was more than happy to give it to you.

After another two days, the other teams left for their homes. I didn't tell the rest of the Bladebreakers about what happened that night (somehow, I thought that you wouldn't appreciated it) but I did tell them that we ought to pay a little more attention to you.

Time went by and it and it didn't go unspent.

Like the spring after the winter, the ice has melted.

Bit by bit.

Drop by drop.

The ice is has disappeared.

It wasn't easy, and it wasn't short, but we had succeeded in doing the impossible. And along the way, I had gotten more than I could hope for.

"Ray! Come on!"

A pale hand grabbed onto my own and I looked up to be met with twin scarlet orbs. I smiled gently and replied, "Ok, just give me a sec." I finished off the last sentence in my Journal and closed my book before standing up.

"Come on! The movie is gonna start!" My Beautiful Russian whined with a cute pout on his pale face, free of the previous triangles.

I laugh lightly, before giving him a peck on the cheek and wrapping my arm around his waist. After the guys and I first took Kai to the Movies to watch a Film, the boy had fallen heads over heels in love with the big-screen and the pop-corns.

Kai tugged me forward impatiently and I chuckled while following him to the cab. We both got in and settled for the ride to the theater.

Once we got there, I got us each a large box of pop-corn (since Kai absolutely refuses to share his 'precious piece of salty heaven'. Even if it's with me) and a large coke to share. We then went into the theater, found our seats, and settled down for the film to start.

I had chosen a horror film, and to tell the truth, I had no idea what it was about, even until the end. No, I was more preoccupied with a certain 'brave and fearless leader of the Bladebreakers' clinging onto my arm during the film. It never ceases to amaze me how much my phoenix has changed from when we first set out to melt the ice.

I congratulated myself a job well done, andsettled to planning the event for tonight, for when my poor phoenix will most likely be too scared to go to sleep.

_The winter has passed, and I have found my spring….

* * *

_

**Owari ! !

* * *

**

So how was it? I hope it wasn't too shabby…..sorry if there are any grammars or spelling errors….

Just in case you're wondering, I downright **love **Kai as uke! I think it's just sooooo damn cute!!

so please review and tell me what you think la!

Ja ne !

p.s. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW NE!!!!!


	2. Kai's POV

**A/N**：YO ! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated them ! you guys are the besta!

Anyway，this was originally a one-shot but I just thought that I'd give it a go at writing it in Kai-chan's pov……It would explain a few things more anyway (I hope)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its character.

* * *

**The little things that mean so much

* * *

**

Annoying.

Immature.

Stubborn.

Naïve.

Those were the words I had used to describe my team in the past.

They were constantly on me. Always wanting to know where I was or what I did.

I used to despise what they did. I used to hate them.

Or at least that's what most people would've thought……..

And what people think isn't necessarily the truth. My case wasn't an exception.

The truth is that…..back then, I used to secretly enjoy the little attention I got from my team. Be it us arguing, or them chatting and inviting me to join them.

They probably didn't even realize it, but these little attention and invitation had meant the world to me then. A simple greeting, a heated argument, a small smile of encouragement……..all those things had made me surer of myself, made me feel acknowledged, made me feel alive…

Arguing with Tyson, keeping Max controllable (God knows how wild he gets when he's sugar-high) giving the Chief tips and opinions about Beyblading, and having the light conversations with Ray in the evening…..those were the moments I treasured in my memories.

When they talk to me, when they smile at me, I wasn't alone. No. I was one of them.

I did not know Love, or even recognized how it felt to be cared for. Having spent my whole life fending myself on my own and being ignored by those around me, it isn't really that surprising that I had never experienced such things before. I had asked the team before out of pure curiosity, and their reactions hadn't been at all what I had expected.

I had expected Tyson to mock me about asking such a sappy question.

I had expected Max to dive into a long description, saying how wonderful it is but not giving me a pointed answer.

I had expected Dizzy to make a smart comment about me getting soft, and Kenny to hush her before quickly backing away from me.

I had expected Ray to just sit and smile at the scene, before hushing everyone when he senses me getting annoyed.

I had expected a lot of things….but I hadn't expected what had actually happened…

Instead of doing any of the above mentioned, they had stared at me in a mixture of shock, realization, and what I think what represented determination. Shock, most likely because it's not like me to ask such questions, it's not very Kai-ish as Tyson would put it. Realization, probably because they've finally realized that I've never been cared for before, not that I mind fending for myself. And determination, I can only wonder what they were so determined about.

They didn't answer my question then; instead, they had grown more attached to me since that night.

I had been surprised, to say the least. All of a sudden, my team had warmed up to me. Inviting me to join then and conversing with me more and more. They had treated me as if I was one of them…something I had longed for so long, but never did dare voice or show.

I know that I had seemed like I didn't give a damn about what my team did then, but the truth was…I was deeply touched by their actions.

"_Kai, are you listening to me?"_

I snapped out of my little day dream and held the phone closer to my ear.

"Huh?"

A sigh was heard on the other end, obviously I had zoned out for quite a while there.

"_Honestly Kai! Why do you even bother phoning to talk to me when halve of the time you're not even talking?"_

I gave a sheepish laugh and said apologetically, "Sorry Tala, I zoned off."

"_More like thinking about the past again and how much your team had meant to you then."_

I just looked at the phone in shock. How the hell did he know that! Is he physic!

As if he'd read my mind, Tala chuckled and answered my question,

"_You shouldn't mumble your thoughts out loud Kai-kai. It's a good thing; I managed to stop your mumbling before you got to the point where you found your true love. I really don't need my food coming out just because you couldn't keep your 'comments' of your boyfriend to yourself."_

I blushed and glared at the phone.

After the World Championships, the Demolition-boys had fled. They were now currently in South America, under the BBA's protection. Only a selected few knew what became of them, and I was lucky enough to be one, considering my relation with the Russian team. The Demolition-boys are like brothers to me, and now a days you can often find me talking on the phone with either one of my fellow Russian brothers.

"_Kai? Don't tell me you're zoning out again! I really don't want to hear you moan about your wonderful experience with prince-charming."_

It took me a few moments to finally grasp what Tala was hinting and when I did I blushed almost as red as my eyes.

"TALA!"

"_Hehe…just joking Kai-kai, anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready for a date or something?"_

Oh shit!

"Shit! I forgot! Thanks Tala! I gotta go!" I said hurriedly and hung up. I quickly ran to the bathroom and fixed my hair, before running into the bedroom where my boyfriend sat, writing in his journal.

"Ray! Come on!" I said, tugging at his hand.

Twin golden orbs looked up at me before their owner smiled and replied, "Ok, just give me a sec."

Ray and I had gotten together not too long ago. It had started off when the BBA had a reunion and the other teams had visited.

The Bladebreakers were so occupied with the other teams then that they had hardly spoken to me for days on end. By then, the team had already softened me up greatly, so I had felt both ignored and neglected. I was so used to having the team constantly with me that I felt lost without them by my side.

I remember going out into the garden to wear out my depression, even though I know it wasn't true, I couldn't help the thought that maybe, I had done something to drive my friends away from me. That somehow, I had made them mad at me.

I was surprised, to say the least, when Ray came looking for me, I had thought that the team didn't care about me anymore. The thought was so scary, that often, I had found myself in tears afterwards. The need for someone's compassion was far too great

But Ray had reassured me that night that the team didn't abandoned me. He didn't use words, he had simply hugged me close and that alone was enough. Sometimes words aren't needed.

It was from then on that I had found myself longing for Ray. The feeling of his strong arms around me, had made me feel so safe and loved that I had found myself craving for his touches from then on.

The sound of a book closing brought me back to the present. And I watched my lover stand up to face me.

I pouted and and whined childishly, "Come on! The movie is gonna start!" (hey! I may have been zoning out there, but that doesn't mean I don't remember what's going on around me!)

Ray just laughed at me and pecked me on the cheek before wrapping his arm around my waist.

I pulled Ray all the way to the cab while he chuckled lightly behind me. Man, can't he walk faster? I don't want to miss the movie!

Once we've entered the cab, Ray turned to me and said amusedly, "You really have changed Kai."

I think this over and realized that I had indeed. A lot for that matter. Maybe too much,. But you don't see me complaining.

"I know…" I replied, and laid my head on my lover's shoulder, snuggling closer to him.

I wonder what movie he picked for us to watch.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Hey! So how was that? I'm sorry if it an't too good, but I'm pretty much in a hurry right now, oh and please read my sequel! please please please!

Please review and tell me how I did ! (i seem to be saying 'please' a awful lot ne?)


End file.
